


On Dec 17th

by manorabrucelee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Collage professor Steve Rogers, Fluff, Love and Happiness, M/M, Nothing underage here, Some badly written sex, Steve and Tony cuddling, Steve and Tony happy, Steve and Tony having a pre Christmas dinner, Student Tony Stark, They're both good boys, fluffy fluff, non power AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: This is a Story of professor Steve and Student Tony having Christmas dinner before Christmas day so they can leave and be with their family.  They're both adults and consenting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonystarkssnipples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkssnipples/gifts).



Steve and Tony were having their good bye Christmas dinner. They're both heading home for the holidays. It was a nice dinner most of it was cooked by Steve. Tony helped with the desert because Steve complained about not spending enough time with him. 

They both sat at the table making dreamy eyes at each other. Feeding each other parts of Steve's rosemary chicken. Then Tony looked down at his watch and said " Ok , we did your part of the damn dinner now can we do mine?!" 

"Wow, it took you exactly 20 minutes to ask for wild sex, You're slipping son". Steve teased. 

" Can it old man. I've been wearing this plug for the past hour to get myself ready for you. Get off your high horse grandpa". Tony shot back as he was about to throw the dishs off the table. 

" Hey Hey Hey you savage! No touching the dinner table!! You throw that food on the floor and I'll throw you off the roof. Who's gonna clean up after you?!" Steve yelled at Tony and slapped his hands away.

Tony hissed at the slap and then rubbed his hand. " fine fine , you clear the table and I'll be in bed. You have 10 minutes ". 

" I'm not gonna clear the table. I'm actually hungry we'll do the dirty deed and go back to eating". Steve got up from his spot on the table and followed Tony into the bedroom.

Tony was already naked and laying on his back trying to tug at his plug. Steve stood at the door way and had a wicked grin on his face. "Sexy as always Anthony ". 

" Get undressed you giant weirdo and I mean all of it! No socks or hats." Tony hissed at the plug and then wiggled around on the bed. 

" It was one time and my ears and toes were cold. I was afraid it might touch you and you jump like the last time . You sure you can get that out ok? " Steve said while taking off his clothes.

" Yeah, no I'm good. I'm good. OF COURSE I NEED HELP YOU BIG OAF!!! HELP ME!!!". Tony started out calmly then yelled at Steve in frustration. 

"Why yes love of my life. Apple of eye." Steve got on to his knees and kisses around Tony's hole and sack and dick. " such a sweet taste. Like kissing marsh..."

" STEVE!!! GET IT OUT NOW! STOP BEING A ROMANTIC DORK TO MY DICK AND HELP ME!!!". Tony whined at Steve while Steve worked his fingers around the plug and then tugged it free out of Tony's hole. 

"taa daa" Steve smiled holding the plug. 

" oh thank god! I was afraid it was stuck inside and we had to go to the ER. Not how I wanted to spend my night". Tony sighed and his head fell back on the bed. 

 

" As romantic as always Anthony, love my life." Steve said as he was lubing up his dick for Tony. 

" you think this is the first time I went to the ER with something stuck up my hole on Christmas? They have a betting pool now and I don't like how they happily move around the interns to show them what to do in my case." Tony sighs and fixed a couple of pillows under him to lift his butt up so Steve can easily slide into his hole. 

Steve looked at Tony and how eager he was to get to the sex part of the evening and had a tiny pout on his face. Steve let out a sigh and then his pout grew " Tony? Do you think....do you think we're missing the point of Christmas? I mean...we're both naked and eager to have sex and we're not really enjoying the holiday. Are we...are we...moving to fast?". 

 

Tony lifted his head up and then caught the pout. He got out of his position and held on to Steve's face. " Baby this isn't really Christmas this is Dec 17th we did this dinner before time and we got the tree so we both can have our own privet Christmas. We're not rushing into anything and we're not missing any major point here. This is my loving boyfriend indulging me in my horny fantasy. You're doing everything right by me. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. " and he ended his speech with a kiss and pulled Steve into a hug. 

" Tony I love you". Steve abit overwhelmed. 

" and I'll love you a lot more when your boner is inside me stop wasting my sexy time Rogers. " Tony quipped as he moved Steve's face in front of him to catch his snort and smile. 

" Damn you're horny. " Steve said while smiling kindly at Tony. 

" You would be too if have a huge dick that can fuck you on demand. I think that's all I wanted for Christmas and Santa delivered. " Tony kisses around Steve's face.

 

" I asked him for a cute boyfriend who doesn't know how to cook. And he delivered. " Steve said while enjoying the Tony's kisses.

" Hey Hey hey no dissing my cooking and getting into my hole. Unlike you Steve , I have toys that can make me happy. " Tony mock frowned at him. 

Steve looked ashamed for a bit of time then looked back at Tony. " Get on those pillows. I might lose my boner, and I don't want to disappoint you". 

" Lucky for you I’m very forgiving man. But mention my cooking again and I'll cut you off " Tony said as he adjusted himself back on the pillows. 

Steve got into position and moved his now dripping dick into Tony's hole and he started to fuck Tony easily as the plug did work on getting Tony loose for him. Between animalistic noises and chocked up moans from both men, Steve went down to plant kisses and lock lips with Tony. Finally Steve came into Tony's hole and filled it up. After minutes of Steve worshiping Tony and kisses every part he can reach. Tony whined and asked Steve to take out his dick. Steve got up and cleaned himself and then came back and cleaned up Tony. 

They both laid there naked for the longest time. Then Steve's stomach growled and Tony snorts. "Come on let's get you nice and fed before I ship you off to your mother. What will she say if I sent her angel to her hungry".

Steve groaned as remembered the time he left his mother's call on speaker and Tony happened to walk in after his long day at school to the part where Steve's mother was cooing to her son and calling him pet names. Right then Steve knew he lost all his manly credit forever.

 

Still naked and very much in a daze Tony sat down and patted his lap and started to hand feed Steve and give him lingering kisses or nibble on Steve's ears while he chews his food. After Tony was sure Steve was done eating and feeding himself. Tony moved with Steve to the couch and they both cuddled as they watched TV and ate desert. 

“Merry Christmas Tony”.

“Merry Christmas Steve”.


End file.
